Chapter 20
Chapter 20 is the twentieth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The student are notified that Zhen Mi was the killer. The also hear it that Min Xing Yan was asked to meet with the police, because his cell phone was found on Zhen Mi. He claims that he lost it. Since there is nothing against him, they let him go, but the male student are annoyed with him. After school they trap him and start beating him, but Yue Jian stops them. They want to attack her, but thanks to Mei Yue Yin, her strength has increased, and the guys escape in fear. Ge Chen watched them during the whole time. Min Xing Yan gives her a handmade bracelet. In class they have to work in teams, but he is sleeping as usual, but when Yue Jian can't solve one of the problems, he helps her out. Ge Chen still watches them intently. After school, Yue Jian gives him a drink. Description The class is bristing with news: Zhen Mi was killed and the police named her as the murderer of An Chou. Beside that, Min Xing Yan was called to meet with the police, since they found his cell phone on Zhen Mi. Min Xing Yan is questioned about his phone. He claims he lost it but had no time to report it to the school. The messages and calls were deleted from the it. The police can't do anything to him, so they let him go. Seeing his arrival, the students are really not happy. They claim he is a bad luck star, and they talk about getting rid of him as he can be a Vampire. Afternoon, when Yue Jian is leaving, she hears the sound of a fight. When she gets closer she spots a few male classmates are kicking Min Xing Yan. She wants them to stop. The guys notice her, and is annoyed at her sight. Last time they were stopped by the class president, but now they intend to ripp off her bondages as they still think that she is a Vampire, too. One guy attacks him, but she stops his hand and shows him back - not knowing that her strength increased greatly. The guy stumbles back. The 2 other are ordered to attack her, but she pushes them away, too. She is not aware of it, but Ge Chen is watching the whole scan from a nearby building. The students call her a monster, and escape. She helps Min Xing Yan out of the web they throw at him, and gives his pack bakc to him. Ge Chen is still watching them. Min Xing Yan thanks her that she saved him. Yue Jian explains to him that she sees him as friend, and no thanks is needed. He gives her food for the cat Xiao Hei and a bracelet he claims he made himself. In her room Yue Jian puts it on, and notices a flower on it, think it is a primrose. Next day in the classes the getto work in team, but Min Xing Yan is sleeping as usual, so Yue Jian works alone. She writes down the answers, and takes it to Ge Chen for him to have a look at it. One of her answers is wrong. She simply has no idea how to correct it. Min Xing Yan suddenly wakes up, writes down the answer and gives the paper back to her. Ge Chen looks at the answers and they are correct. Yue Jian goes back to her seat. She is not aware of Ge Chen intently watching her interacting with Min Xing Yan. When the class is over she awakens him, and they leave. Yue Jian stops Min Xing Yan who is about to leave the school and gives him drink saying it is on her. Fun Facts She is named after the flower "Common Evening Primrose" (月见草, Yuè jiàn cǎo) of which the first two letters of her name are taken from. Primrose is often the symbol of love. Category:Chapter